A Pirate In My Eyes
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Just a short, short ONE-SHOT based on the recent promo and photo of our beloved Captain Swan. Just my version of how I wish it would happen. Enjoy!


Just a little short one-shot based on the new promo and the new Captain Swan photo that was recently released! It's not very long, but it's just my interpretation of what I want to see happen. Hope you enjoy!

~Mags

A PIRATE IN MY EYES

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a fight!"

Hook cocked his head to the side as he watched her pull herself up again, grunting loudly. "What a curious way to get ready for a duel."

"It gets me pumped up," she groaned as she did another.

"Pumped with what exactly?"

She let out a breathless laugh as she plopped down and glanced back at him. "It's an expression, Hook…it means getting yourself revved." She turned back around to do another one. "It gets the adrenalin going."

"I see," he said as he continued to watch with amusement and fascination. Her arms were bare…which didn't seem like a much of a big deal to her, but the women back where he came from wouldn't be caught in her getup outside the bedchambers. Her body was like nothing he'd ever seen before…it wasn't soft and curvy, but long, lean and showed a kind of strength that he admired.

The woman grabbed at him. There was no sense in denying it anymore. From the moment she held the dagger to his throat, she stirred things inside him that had been dead for many, many years. He couldn't quite decide if he was happy about it, so annoyance seemed to be the best way to go. She did have the talent of getting under his skin.

She finally jumped down, rolling her shoulders and neck as she turned around and then jumped when she saw him. "You're still here?"

"Aye." He lifted a brow. "Did you expect me to leave?"

She shrugged as she stepped off the bench and then sat down. "I don't know…you were just unusually quiet."

"Just letting you finish your pumping or whatever…I came looking for you because…_now _what are you doing?"

"Stretching," she said as she pulled an arm across her chest. "It's so I don't get sore. What were you saying?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're quite a peculiar woman, Swan."

"You came looking for me to tell me that?"

"No…side benefit…I wanted to show you this."

Her brows rose as he pulled out a sword that was sheathed in its scabbard. "A sword?"

"Not just any sword, Swan," he said patiently as he lifted it slightly to admire it. "It was my first official sword as a pirate."

"Really?" she asked slightly intrigued. "I can't imagine a time you were never not a pirate."

He smiled softly. "There was definitely a time…but that's a long story."

"Will you tell it to me someday?"

"Perhaps," he murmured, oddly touched that she would care. "But for now…I want you to have it."

She leaned back when he held the sword out to her. "What?" she asked warily.

He let out an impatient sigh. "There's nothing wrong with your hearing, Swan…take the sword."

"Why?" she asked although she hesitantly lifted her arms and let him place the sword in her hands.

"I once said you'd make a hell of a pirate…I still do."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm not a pirate, Hook."

"But you are, Emma," he said looking down at her. "You're more a pirate than most men I've had on me crew. You fight for what you want…you don't let anyone or anything stand in your way. You're strong, passionate…fearless. I've never met someone quite like you, lass…you're a truly the most fascinating of women."

She was absolutely stunned. Tongue-tied. Completely baffled at what she had just heard. He looks at her like no one ever has…he sees her in a way that no one ever has. It truly terrified her and excited her at the same time. "Hook…I don't…I can't accept this."

"And why not?"

She got to her feet as she looked down at the sword she still held in her hands. "This sword obviously means something to you." Her eyes flickered up to his as she tried to give it back. "You shouldn't just give it away."

"I can bloody do as I please, Swan." He placed his hand over her hand that was curled around the hilt. "I knew I'd pass this sword along to someone some day…someone who I believed was a true pirate. A pirate with a code…that person is you, Emma." He pushed her hand and stepped towards her until the sword was pressed diagonally against her chest. "You might not think you're a pirate, Swan…but you're a pirate in my eyes."

He was so close to her now she could barely breathe…she could feel the warmth radiating from his body and the way his eyes pierced hers made her go weak in the knees. She always hated that saying…it was stupid and cheesy and it absolutely never happened to her…until now. "Hook…"

"Take the sword, Emma."

She swallowed hard as she finally nodded while bringing her other hand up to touch the sword. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He probably should let go of her hand and take a careful step back, it would have been the smartest and safest thing to do, but he couldn't seem to do it. It was as if her eyes entranced him and he had no choice but to stay close to her…as if stepping away from her would be like stepping away from the air he needed to breathe.

He swallowed hard as his heart began to race. "Emma…"

"Hook!"

They both jolted as Charming's booming voice from above broke their trance in one another. Hook quickly stepped away just as Charming came rushing down the stairs. "There you are…we might have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked after she took a calming breath.

"Snow spotted a mermaid…she's not too close, but…there could be more."

"That would definitely classify as a problem," Hook said grimly as he nodded for Charming to head back out and then swept out an arm as he looked at Emma. "After you."

She gave him a small smile before heading up the stairs but then stopped midway and looked down at him. "Thanks again, Hook…for everything."

"You're welcome…Captain Swan."

She grinned at him before she finally turned and headed up to the deck with Hook not far behind. _Captain Swan_, she mused as she pulled the sword out of its sheath, ready for a fight.

Damn right she was.


End file.
